


Thank God For First-Aid Kits

by Aesops_Tables



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, First Aid, Fluff, Hiking, Hurt/Comfort, TLC, i dont see nearly enough wlw content in this fandom so im supplying it, patching up wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesops_Tables/pseuds/Aesops_Tables
Summary: Daisy has finally developed a hobby that doesn't involve killing people. Basira knows she should be proud, but she can't help but feel a little worried about how dangerous it can be.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Kudos: 18





	Thank God For First-Aid Kits

At this point, Basira was used to Daisy dragging her along on her crazy, often times questionable, adventures. And not even the ones where she tracks down and kills people. No, Daisy has developed an entirely non-work-related hobby. Basira knows she should be proud, she really does, and she probably would be if it didn't always end up becoming very dangerous.

See, these adventures followed a pretty specific path, whether Daisy realized that or not. 

The game was almost like fetch,(you know, that throw-and-retrieve you play with your dog? I hope you know) but it was a completely one-person game. Daisy would go to a hiking trail with a nice cliff, bring a large large stick that was painted neon-orange and doused in Axe Body Spray, and, when she reached the cliff, she would throw the stick over the cliff into the woods. She would then spend hours searching for the stick and bringing it back to the cliff. She enjoyed it greatly, and did it almost every Saturday and Wednesday. 

There was, however, a downside to this game, which Daisy always seemed to brush off no matter how many times Basira brought it up.

Now, remember that "pretty specific path"? Yeah, well, it went a little something like this:

  * Daisy hike the trail (Basira often followed along)
  * Daisy threw the stick (Basira stayed behind, always bringing a book to read and some food to snack on as she waited)
  * Daisy climbed down the cliff, with no safety harness or helmet
  * Daisy ran through the forest, following the sickening scent 
  * Daisy found the stick, and began her trek back
  * Daisy climbed back up the cliff, yet again with no safety harness or helmet
  * Basira checked the exhausted Daisy for any ticks, poison ivy, etc.
  * If nothing was wrong, she would give Daisy a bottle of water to chug and then they began their hike back home



Surely one can see the dangerous aspects of this hobby. However, no matter how hard Basira argued or begged, Daisy refused to wear safety-wear. She said it took away all the fun. Basira would roll her eyes and give up, but she always kept a first aid kit handy when they went on their hikes, just in case.

She never had to use it, except to slap a band-aid on a small cut or put some ice on a nasty bruise she got from slamming her shoulder into a tree. That never made her question bringing the kit, though, no matter how it might have weighed her down a little more than necessary 

And, one later Saturday afternoon, she suddenly became very thankful for that decision.

It all happened very fast, in Daisy's opinion. The slip of her hand on a sharp rock, the shout of panic that escaped her throat, the struggle she tried to pull herself onto the top of the cliff with only one shaking hand...She didn't remember much, only the fear she felt at the thought of falling and leaving Basira all by herself. 

In the end, Basira ended up pulling her onto the top of the cliff, and immediately began to assess Daisy's health and she poured water over the deep cut Daisy had gotten on the palm of her hand and applied pressure.

"How did you fall?"

"Can you feel your fingers?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Daisy barked out a laugh at the last question. "I cut my hand, Basira, not my noggin," she said.

"...Right," was all Basira said. She looked focused. Concerned. 

"Look, Basira, it's just a minor cut. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine," Daisy assured her.

"The blood flowing down your hand says otherwise."

_ Can't argue with that, _ Daisy thought. 

Eventually, Basira was able to stop the bleeding. "Right. Next step. Ah, I'm going to need to use up the rest of your water, is that okay?" Basira asked.

"Yes, woman! My thirst can wait if it means I won't get my hand infected."

Basira gave her a small glare before opening the bottle and pouring it over the cut again in an attempt to wash the remaining dirt and bacteria out.

"Alright, this next part might hurt, I suggest biting down on something," Basira said, getting out a washcloth and some disinfectant. 

"Oh, please. If I can survive a bullet to the arm, I think I can handle a little--GAH!! WHAT THE  _ FUCK _ !?" Daisy cried out as the disinfectant-soak cloth was gently wiped against the cut.

"Don't move, it'll only make things worse," Basira soothed. 

"I'm--ngk--I'm  _ trying _ . But it really f-fucking hurts!!" She howled and slammed her good fist against her thigh. "What is this shit made out of? Fire?!"

Basira chucked. "No, dear, but apparently it is made out of your kryptonite."

"H-Haha, really funny," Daisy growled.

Basira finally set the cloth aside and began wrapping it up. "You're probably going to need stitches. Think you can handle that?" She teased.

Daisy didn't respond, her eyebrows furrowed. "How likely is it, on a scale from 1-10, that I'll still be able to do this after my hand is healed?"

Basira finished wrapping the hand up before she answered. "Without proper safety gear? 0. But I think we'll be able to figure something out," she said. "Kisses to make it better?" 

Daisy grunted and held out her palm for Basira to kiss gently. 

"Anywhere else?" She asked. This was her favorite part of these trips. She always gave the bigger scratches and bruises a kiss.

"Mm, might've bonked my noggin just a little. And my knees. And my left shoulder…"

"Of course, dear," she said, giving each of those injuries a little kiss.

"Think I cut my lip too. And probably bit my tongue while you applied that monster liquid to my cut."

Basira let out a hardy laugh before kissing Daisy deeply. "Can't believe I'm in love with such a big, bad wolf," she whispered as they broke apart.

"Oh please," Daisy smirked. "You know you love it."


End file.
